quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Pickney (1596 - 1659)
Biography '''Sarah Pickney''' was born in 1596 in Weymouth, Weymouth and Portland, Dorsethshire, England and died on 12 Aug 1649 in Fairfield, Fairfield County, Connecticut, North America. She is buried on Old Burying Ground in Fairfield, Fairfield County, Connecticut, USA. She married first in about 1615 to [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/David_Phippen_(1590_-_1640) David Phippen (1590 - 1640)]. She married second on 30 Oct 1650 to George Hull ( - ). Lineage First Lineage Sarah Pickney (1596 - 1659) m. David Phippen (1590 - 1640) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) Sarah Phippen (1645 - 1712) m. George Hodges (1642 - 1709) Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765) m. Sarah Williams (1689 - 1779) Mary Hodges (1713 - 1770) m. Capt. Richard Derby (1712 - 1783) Mary Derby(1737 - 1813) m. Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Col. Hon. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1018 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Second Lineage Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) Sarah Phippen (1633 - 1692) m. Gamaliel Hodges (1642 - 1709) Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765) m. Sarah Williams (1689 - 1779) Capt. John Hodges (1724 - 1799) m. Mary Manning (1725 - 1773) Mary Hodges (1725 - 1773) m. Capt. Francis Boardman (1748 - 1792) Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) m. Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Col. Hon. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnam (1018 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Third Lineage Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) Sarah Phippen (1633 - 1692) m. Gamaliel Hodges (1642 - 1709) Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765) m. Sarah Williams (1689 - 1779) Capt. John Hodges (1724 - 1799) m. Mary Manning (1725 - 1773) Capt. John Hodges (1766 - 1850) m. Sarah Williams (1767 - 1850) Margaret Manning Hodges (1805 - 1887) m. Dr. George Choate (1796 - 1880) Caroline Choate (1834 - 1889) m. Dr. Enrst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1971) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet =